


¿El principio o el final?

by Raquellu47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No lo sabía, Felicity" dijo de repente Oliver con la voz rota, como si se estuviera disculpando por todo lo que estaba pasando. La joven giró el rostro hacia un lateral para ocultar sus lágrimas, para que él no la viera en ese momento de debilidad, tenía que aparentar ser fuerte si no quería que Oliver se derrumbara.<br/>(SITUADO EN EL 2X22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿El principio o el final?

Oliver les dio la espalda mientras observaba cómo Starling City era consumida por las llamas y el miedo. Gente corriendo y gritando, huyendo de un peligro nunca antes visto, de unos hombres invencibles; coches volcados, edificios ardiendo… Puro caos. Impregnaba la cuidad como si se tratara de una burbuja invisible, como la cúpula de uno de los libros de Stephen King. Se calaba en los huesos, hacía perder la razón.

Y los inocentes que se habían visto envueltos en esa espiral de venganza solo podían pensar en una cosa: huir. Salir de allí. Ponerse a salvo.

Pero ellos no conocían el mal que se había instalado en la ciudad. No sabían a quién se enfrentaban, o mejor dicho, a  _qué_.

Se dio cuenta de que Diggle estaba diciéndole algo a su espalda y volvió a la realidad, despejando su mente.

\- …Usaron todo el Mirakuru que les dimos así que no pueden hacer más.

\- No podemos parar a los hombres de Slade sin la cura – contestó Oliver, expresando en voz alta lo que les corroía por dentro a todos los presentes. Se hizo un silencio en el que el joven no se atrevió a girarse y encarar a sus compañeros, y todavía con la vista perdida en la ciudad, en  _su_  ciudad, se vio forzado a admitir que aquello era el fin. No podían hacer nada más…

\- Encontraremos otra manera – dijo finalmente Diggle.

\- ¡No hay otra manera! – gritó Oliver, cansado, sintiendo que les había fallado. Estaba harto de todas las esperanzas que depositaban en él, en su juicio, en su capacidad para conseguir que, al final, pasara lo que pasara, el bien derrotara al mal. No podía hacer nada más, se le habían agotado los recursos, y ¿aquello de que siempre hay otra manera? No. Se había acabado su suerte. Era el fin. – Diggle – llamó con voz calmada, sin mirarle, dándole la espalda – La Fundición ha sido comprometida, necesitamos sacar a Roy de ahí.

El exmilitar asintió a pesar de que Oliver no podía verle. Se tragó las palabras y dejó que el silencio reinara en aquel pequeño espacio en la torre del reloj.

\- Estoy en ello.

Salió de allí con rapidez, sin girarse a mirar a Felicity o al joven vestido de verde y con hombros hundidos. La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, notando su cabeza palpitar y escocer por el golpe que se había dado en el accidente, pero lo peor era el fuerte nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que la impedía respirar, apretándose más y más como si no tuviera límite, como un peso instalado en su pecho al que cada vez le añadían más kilos. Era difícil aceptar que toda esa lucha no había servido para nada, que solo había provocado muerte y destrucción. Slade estaría observando todo desde un lugar privilegiado, admirando lo que él consideraba su creación, pero que para el resto del mundo representaba un huracán sediento de sangre que no cesaría hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

El picor de sus ojos se hizo insoportable y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

\- No lo sabía, Felicity – dijo de repente Oliver con la voz rota, como si se estuviera disculpando por todo lo que estaba pasando.

La joven giró el rostro hacia un lateral para ocultar sus lágrimas, para que él no la viera en ese momento de debilidad, tenía que aparentar ser fuerte si no quería que Oliver se derrumbara. Apretó los labios y trató de reprimir los sollozos, provocando que salieran con más fuerza aún.

\- Cinco años atrás yo era una persona totalmente diferente a como soy ahora – prosiguió él. No se miraban, aunque tampoco hacía falta. – No tenía idea alguna de que algo así pudiera pasar, de que fuera posible… No me lo podría haber imaginado.

Felicity se presionó la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor y el llanto, que solo lograba acentuar más lo primero. Notaba la sangre seca acumulada bajo su nariz, tirante, pero no se preocupó por limpiársela, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza aquella posibilidad.

\- Cuando Diggle y tú me trajisteis de vuelta a Starling City – continuó hablando Oliver, parecía que hubiera estado esperando a que el exmilitar se fuese para expresar cómo se sentía – Me hice una promesa: no dejaría que nada parecido al proyecto volviera a pasar…

La rubia tragó saliva y buscó la voz para hablar:

\- Lo que está pasando no es tu culpa – susurró, temblorosa.

Oliver se giró por primera vez desde que habían entrado en aquel refugio, apartando con disgusto la mirada de la ciudad, o de lo que quedaba de ella. No podía evitar comparar la imagen que guardaba de ella en sus recuerdos con la escalofriante realidad que se extendía a sus pies. Y sintió la tristeza desatarse en su interior ante la inocencia de Felicity, ante su confianza en él, ante esa idea de que él nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a aquellos que le importaban.

No podía estar más equivocada.

\- Sí que lo es – contestó, dándole la espalda a la ventana rota, esforzándose por mantener la voz calmada mientras una marejada de sentimientos se desbordaba en su interior como si hubieran estado contenidos en una presa, y ahora que ésta había estallado, salían a borbotones. – He fallado a esta ciudad – pronunció cada palabra con claridad y dureza.

Él no era mucho mejor que los mafiosos que envenenaban su ciudad, los mismos a los que perseguía, aterrorizaba y obligaba a enmendar sus errores. Una capucha verde, un arco y un carcaj de flechas no le convertían en un santo, en un héroe; solo en algo que no era.

Observó que la joven no le estaba mirando a él, sino que estaba con la cara oculta hacia un lateral, escondida en las sombras, aun así pudo ver el pequeño temblor que recorría su cuerpo y las sacudidas de sus hombros. Estaba llorando y él se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla, por no poder permitirse darle un abrazo que la calmara.

\- Yao Fei – susurró, captando la atención de Felicity, que le miró, su rostro un collage de sentimientos. – Shado. Tommy. Mi padre, mi madre – fue recitando Oliver mientras interponía una distancia necesaria entre la ventana y él, sintiéndose intoxicado por lo que se veía a través de ella. – Todo lo que quería hacer, era honrar a esas personas.

\- Tú honras a los muertos peleando – contestó la rubia, todavía con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas y el nudo que apresaba su garganta, pero luchando por recomponerse. Oliver hizo una mueca de incredulidad, como si lo que ella le estaba diciendo no fuera más que una mera frasecita de consolación, un cumplido, algo que se pondría en una postal junto al típico "Recupérate pronto".

Un cliché.

\- ¡Y no has terminado de luchar! – gritó para que la tomara en serio. Oliver tragó saliva pero no alteró su expresión. – Malcom Merlyn, el Conde, el Rey del Reloj, la Tríada – recitó entonces ella, recordándole todos sus logros, todos los villanos que alguna vez se atrevieron a sembrar el terror en Starling City, las mismas personas que habían acabado muertas por una flecha verde. - ¡Todo el mundo que ha tratado de dañar a esta ciudad, tú lo paraste! – bajó el tono de su voz y se paró frente al joven desprendiendo determinación por cada poro de su piel. – Y detendrás a Slade – sentenció.

Oliver no apartó la mirada ni un segundo de aquellos ojos azules que le observaban por detrás de las gafas y las lágrimas. Aun con todo lo que había pasado, le sorprendía la confianza que Felicity le profesaba. Era la única que nunca dudaba de su fuerza y su capacidad para hacer justicia incluso cuando él mismo no se veía capaz de lograrlo. Fue la que se enfrentó a él, la que evitó que se entregara a Slade, la que le enseñó que siempre había otra manera de hacer las cosas. Era, con total seguridad, el bastón en el que no dudaba en apoyarse cuando cojeaba, el pilar que le sostenía cuando amenazaba con derrumbarse.

\- No sé cómo – confesó en apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Yo tampoco – replicó ella, sabiendo que aquella afirmación no haría que Oliver se echara para atrás. – Pero sí sé dos cosas… - dio un paso hacia él, acercándose un poco más, tragando saliva para luchar contra el impulso de decir más de lo que debería. – No estás solo.

El joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza, reflejándose en su cara lo que estaba pensando. Ya sabía aquello, ya sabía que Felicity y Diggle, incluso Laurel y Sara, le acompañarían a donde hiciera falta.

\- Y yo creo en ti – continuó la rubia tras un ligero y casi imperceptible titubeo, sin dejarse amedrentar por su reacción.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada. Felicity pudo ver el cambio de actitud de Oliver, cómo pasó de esa actitud de "dime algo que no sepa" a auténtica sorpresa y gratitud. Era el empujón que necesitaba, un salto de fe, algo de lo que tirar que le diera la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando.

Aquella joven rubia y con tendencia a decir cosas fuera de lugar en los momentos más inapropiados, tenía el don de elegir exactamente las palabras adecuadas, las que Oliver necesitaba escuchar para continuar. No sabía si era pura cuestión de suerte, que ella le conocía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir o que tenía un gran sentido de la empatía y sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Siempre.

Y si antes lo único que había encontrado en su interior eran dudas, miedo y más dudas, aderezadas con un gran sentimiento de impotencia; ahora sentía sus fuerzas renovarse, sentía que aquello no era el final, sino tan solo el principio. Iba a ser duro, mucho, y más de una vez volvería a caer en la desesperación, pero si con algo podía contar Oliver, era con la ayuda de Felicity, con la mano que ella siempre le tendía para ayudarse a levantarse y no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Siempre hay otra manera.

La rubia volvió a dudar, dando un paso más hacia delante, deteniendo el pie en el aire por unas milésimas de segundo antes de rendirse y buscar lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento. Pegó su cuerpo al de Oliver, enlazando los dedos detrás de su cuello, resistiendo la tentación de encontrarse con sus labios y cambiando la dirección en el último momento para apoyar su cara en el hombro del joven, sintiéndolo firme junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la capucha verde que le cubría, aspirando su aroma.

El Justiciero no reaccionó en un primer momento. Se quedó con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido, sin ver nada en realidad, solo notando el calor de Felicity alcanzar su cuerpo, su perfume inundando sus fosas nasales, sus brazos apretados con fuerza alrededor de su cuello para pegarle a ella, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas… Se desató un torbellino en su interior, un montón de sentimientos apoderándose de él por momentos. ¿No se suponía que tenía que sentir mariposas en lugar de abejas asesinas lanzándose contra las paredes de su estómago como si les fuera la vida en ello?

Pero un sentimiento se impuso sobre los demás: el instinto de amar y ser amado. La necesidad de apoyo, de confianza, de fuerza. Colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Felicity, con lentitud, dudando de cada movimiento que hacía.

¿Qué era correcto y qué no? Sabía que ella sentía algo por él, había quedado claro después de los acontecimientos en Rusia. Y en aquel entonces Oliver le había contestado que no podía estar con alguien que realmente significara algo para él, precisamente para evitar que Slade u otro enemigo encontrara sus puntos débiles, pero había acabado saliendo con Sara, quien obviamente significaba algo para él. ¿Pero qué sentía por ella? No podía negar que se había puesto tremendamente celoso con la aparición de Barry Allen, hasta el punto de comportarse como un auténtico capullo con Felicity y echarle cosas en cara de las que no tenía ninguna culpa. También se dio cuenta que cuando ella estaba fuera todo era un caos, dentro y fuera de su vida como justiciero.

Y en ese preciso instante, con su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos… Sintió que ese agujero que le acompañaba desde los acontecimientos en la isla se rellenaba. Se sintió completo, feliz, satisfecho. Sintió que pertenecía ahí, entre sus brazos, por muy raro que sonara. Sintió que podía ser el principio de algo nuevo.

Y en ese preciso instante, con su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que era muy posible de que estuviera enamorado de ella, la única constante en esa vida de miedo y pérdidas.

Su bastón. Su pilar. Su apoyo. Su compañera. Su chica.

Felicity.

**Fin**


End file.
